DISAPPEAR
by Mlrds
Summary: Even though he forgot. She still remembers. She remembers all that they used to be. Before they became who they are now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**DISAPPEAR **

**PROLOGUE : WHERE IT ALL BEGAN**

She remembers everything about the first time she ever saw him. Every single little detail that most would deem pointless. She remembers it.

The visits to the past often take place during the night - when everyone else is fast asleep. Every time she starts thinking about these things she finds that she can't stop herself despite all her efforts to.

_She had been recruited by Lord Orochimaru some months ago now. She hadn't kept up with the exact amount of months but she knew it had to be half a year by now. It felt like it anyway. Or maybe it was the loneliness she felt that had made it seem so long ago, who knows. She tried not to entertain unthankful thoughts. She was greatful to Lord Orochimaru for accepting her and taking her in, truly she was. She knew she would have more than likely ended up being one of the many orphans she had came across scavanging for food. She had no right to be ungrateful. But it didn't change one matter - she was lonely -but it was something she had told herself she would bear. She would have to live with it because living with loneliness was better than not living at all. _

_She was so engoressed in her thoughts that she failed to detect Kabuto making his way up and down the hallways around where her room was located. She hadn't even noticed the bedroom door slide open. She only clicked to look up from where she was seated when she saw the foreign light gracefuly gliding across the shiny tiles on the floor. She blinked stupidly at the figure standing before her, trying to understand why he was here. It was too early - 5:00 am- she didn't have any training for two hours. She quickly pulled herself out of her stupor and attained a composure that told him she was listening to whatever he wanted to discuss with her._

_Kabuto noticed this._

_"...Karin"_

_She nodded._

_"..."_

_He gave her a polite smile as he adjusted his own spectacles. At the back of her head, Karin wondered what this was all about because it didn't happen often. On a normal day her days spent at the hideout consisted of her doing her physical training because Orochimaru had made it a point to tell her that she needed to improve her taijutsu. And once she had finished with the taijutsu she would go on to read over the countless scrolls she was assigned by Lord Orochimaru to prepare her for her soon to be occupation as a jailer at one of his hideout jail houses. Kabuto barely even spoke to her normally. Yes, this was definately odd._

_Kabuto had been silent for a while now Karin, noticed. Finally he spoke up once more. "I want you to meet someone. Lord Orochimaru has recruited someone new and he was hoping you two could be ...friends". _

_Kabuto adjusted his as the last word escaped his lips._

_Karin slightly raised a slim red eyebrown as she paid close attention to the man infront of her. However Kabuto merely flashed her another one of his eerily-polite smiles. Karin had always found those smiles of his irritating, however she always decided to ignore his obnoxious behavior - because that's what she believed it to be - but she wasn't thinking about that right now. She wanted to meet this new recruit but she kept her composure - as she always did. _

_She was ready._

_To escape this loneliness._

* * *

_"Karin. This is Suigetsu."_

_That's all Kabuto had said before he disappeared with a silent and graceful poof. She wasn't sure what he'd said before he was out of sight. All she remembered was him mumbling something about 'work he had to get back to'. But she wasn't entirely certain if that's even what he'd said because she was too busy staring at the boy standing inches infront of her. Suigetsu._

_He was like nothing she had ever experienced before._

_His chakra - it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She didn't even understand how it made her feel, she couldn't explain it. The only word she could think of to try to describe it was 'prickly'. Because it pricked at her sensors. She was strangely attracted to it and this seldom happened. She silently thought it was beautiful._

_And that's when it all began._

_Where everything began._

_Her and Suigetsu._

* * *

_'Funny how things play theirselves out...tch_.'

She hated thinking about their past. Normally the tiniest things would trigger her - and then all the memories would come rushing back to her like a flood. It's not that the memories were unpleasant, contrary to popular belief. She hated thinking about their past together more than anything because she knew he didn't.

He had forgotten everything. She could see it in his eyes everytime she would peer at him with all those side glances that she managed to sneak in when no one was looking.

He had forgotten them. _'You forgot us'_

She had resented him for it. Her resentment would later on turn into hate, the kind of hate that grew everytime she was forced to be in the vicinity of where he was. But nonetheless - she will tell of their story. Even if he doesn't know it anymore.

_Maybe I'll heal. If only a little bit._

* * *

Yes I know, really short. But the next chapter will be really long. I know where I'm going with this.

So please don't lose faith yet!

RATE & REVIEW PLEASE! :)


End file.
